Rin's Song
by Roadkill2580
Summary: A story of a girl's undying loyalty, and of a demon lord's attachment to that girl. A story of how she would wait, and how he would return.


Rin's Song

This was something popped in my mind one day. It deals with the father/daughter relationship between Rin and Sesshomaru. This is sad, in my opinion, so have your tissues ready.

Rin sat on a large boulder, smiling up innocently at her demon lord. Sesshomaru's heart clenched painfully in his chest.

"I am leaving again Rin. You need to stay here until I come back. This is a secluded area, no demon knows of this place. AhUn and Jaken are coming with me as well," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Rin nodded.

" Hai Sesshomaru-sama! I'll wait here forever until you come back! I promise!" Rin swore. Sesshomaru's lips upturned slightly. _'But that is not a promise you can keep, little Rin...'_ Sesshomaru nodded slightly and turned, walking away. Both servants followed him quickly, not wanting to anger their lord. Rin stared longingly after the taiyoukai before shrugging, kicking her feet happily. _'Sesshomaru-sama will come back. He always does. Rin just knows Sesshomaru-sama will return'_ Rin watched the pretty little butterflies, the gently swaying of the trees, and everything in general. She found herself quickly getting bored, with no Jaken to antagonize, no AhUn to play with, no flowers to pick. Rin sighed, but kept her smile on, knowing her lord would return.

_"Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jaken-sama wo shita naete  
Watashi wa hitoride machimashou  
Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo_

_**-In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.**_

**_I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshomaru-sama, please return-,"_** Rin sang.

Sesshomaru walked on through the forest, guilt running through him. He knew the child would someday realize he would not return for her and leave that place, to find a home of her own. Having the girl around was dangerous, not only to him, but for her as well. Rin could be harmed by one of his numerous enemies. Or anyone for that matter. She was taught how to forage. She would survive. Sesshomaru had done one of the most heartbreaking things to himself. He had let Rin go. He had left her. And unlike his normally correct predictions, the feeling of attachment had not faded. Instead, it had caused guilt and other unknown emotions to course through him like a typhoon. He had left the child there, unknowing to her own innocent mind. Sesshomaru glided on, intent on forgetting the human girl. In just a few short years, she would die anyway.

Sesshomaru's hair swayed behind him as he walked down the dirt path. Jaken and AhUn followed behind him loyally. _'Like Rin'_ a traitorous voice in his mind whispered. Sesshomaru ruthlessly squashed the voice and moved on.

"Master Sesshomaru! Are we truly going to leave the brat there?" Jaken squawked. I glanced back at him and decided for once he was worthy of an an answer.

"Hai," I replied smoothly. Jaken gawked at my back for a moment before scrambling after me, staying behind me by five paces at his repective place.

It had been several months since Sesshomaru had left Rin, and Rin was still waiting at the spot she had been left. It was just a small clearing, on one side, there was the edge of the forest, and on the other side was a small meadow before the grass thinned out into rock. The rock eventually lead to a large cliff, overlooking a valley. Everyday, Rin sang her song, hoping that it would reach her taiyoukai so he may return sooner.

"_Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jaken-sama wo shita naete  
Watashi wa hitoride machimashou  
Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo_

_**-In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.**_

**_I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshomaru-sama, please return-,"_** Rin sang. Never would she forget these precious lyrics. They helped spark the hope inside her. But nothing could bring the ultimate happiness that Sesshomaru could. A sinking feeling started in Rin's stomach. _'No! Rin musn't lose hope! Rin knows Sesshomaru-sama will return!'_ Yet another part of the child's mind was questioning that fact. He had never been gone **_this_** long before. _'Rin made a promise to Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will wait alone until he comes!'_ Rin walked out to the forest to forage, feeling the familiar gnawing of hunger.

Sesshomaru dropped his quill on his desk angrily. He couldn't concentrate! His mind kept wandering to the small girl he had left alone in the wilderness only a few months ago. _'I made resolve not to return to Rin. She is on her own now'_ Sesshomaru once again had to strengthen his resolve. He picked up his quill and once again began writing, but Rin was still flitting about in the back of his mind, causing him to be unable to fully concentrate on his papers.

It had been quite a few years since Sesshomaru had left Rin. The young child was now at the ripe age of twenty. She had killed some wild wolves, ironically, and used their fur to make a new kimono for her. Living on her own for quite some time had taught the girl a few things. Yet she still held the hope Sesshomaru would return. Some part of her mind said that this completely pointless as he was obviously not returning, but duty, loyalty, trust, and daughterly love held her to the very clearing. She was sitting on the cliff, her legs dangling off the rusty colored rock. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and a gentle smile was on her face. Yet inside, a war waged. The more sensible part of Rin insisted that Sesshomaru wasn't returning, and that they should leave. The childish part of Rin that was full of fantasies claimed her Sesshomaru-sama would someday return, and that she should wait until that time. And during this war, her body turned to stone. Her body knew not what to do, so simply died or turned to stone in order for her soul to keep fighting. Finally, the childish part of Rin won, and her soul stayed, unable to enter her stone body. Her soul circled around her stone body, keeping it safe. She just knew her Sesshomaru-sama would return.

It was around the time where Rin's body should be ninety-six when Sesshomaru had enough. Memories and emotions plagued him. His need to be with the small child Rin had not decreased, it had increased, and since the need was still there, he would just apease it. It had been many decades ago that Naraku had been defeated. Sesshomaru glided through the forest, going to where he had left Rin so many years ago. He stepped out of the brush and was saddened. No happy child to greet him. He wandered around the clearing, sniffing for Rin's happy scent, when he finally found her, in the form of a stone statue. And on the breeze, a voice seemed to be talking. Singing.

"_Nama no naka  
Mori no naka  
Kaze no naka  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru  
Jaken-sama wo shita naete  
Watashi wa hitoride machimashou  
Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo_

_**-In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.**_

_**I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshomaru-sama, please return-**_

_Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin waited for you just like she promised! Rin knew Sesshomaru-sama would return!" _Sesshomaru smiled one of his small smiles. Rin had waited many years, before she would allow herself to rest in peace. And now she could, knowing she had seen her lord one last time.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's deep voiuce reverbated through his chest.

"Hai?"

" We're leaving," Sesshomaru said. The small black haired dog demon that had an uncanny resemblance to the human girl grinned and bounced after the taiyoukai happily. _'Thank you for waiting Rin...'_

The End 


End file.
